Then He Changed Everything
by Jefferson Author
Summary: Samantha Parker is an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life. That is, until a goofy man with big ears appears in the basement where she works and saves her from shop dummies that have come to life. Samantha discovers there's so much more to life when the mysterious 'Doctor' stepped in and flipped her whole world upside down and all she can say is "Well, he changed everything."
1. Sam, Meet The Doctor

_**Then He Changed Everything**_

**A/N: Welcome my little lovelies! Okay, so this is the first Doctor Who fic I've ever written and I think its pretty okay, but the whole point is for you guys to think it is. So I'm going back to Nine's era (Ahem, the BEST era if you ask my opinion) and begin with the episode 'Rose'. I'll be using my own character, her name is Samantha Parker and she originated in my Vampire Diaries piece Finding the Truth, so you guys should go check that out too! Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Doctor Who or the characters. I do however, own Samantha and if you little dears try to take her I will hunt you down. But that's bitterness, and I don't like to be bitter. Anyone know where that came from? I do. Anyways, enough of that. Here's Chapter One!**

**Prologue:**

Most people wake up, go to work, come home and repeat that cycle their entire lives and are fine. They live a dreadfully boring life and are content with that. They walk around this Earth and think we, as humans, are alone in our existence. They have their boring routine and ignore that they could be doing so much more, know so much more. And they're happy.

I used to be one of them.

Then I met the Doctor and everything changed. _He_ changed everything. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning on that boring, average day at the shop…

**Chapter One: Sam, meet The Doctor.**

I was _rudely_ awoken from my blissful dream by my alarm clock blaring at me to wake up. Groaning, I rolled over and aimed for the snooze button.

I missed and hit the volume button, making it louder instead. "Okay! Okay Jesus, I'm up!" I shouted at it before turning it off.

7:30. Time to get to the shop for another dreadful day at work.

I ran around the room, not really worried about my appearance for work. It was going to be the same as yesterday and the day before, so why bother?

By the time I was dressed and ready, the clock read 8:00. If I didn't leave now, I was going to be late. Knowing that, I ran into the living room grabbed my bag off the couch and only stopped long enough to kiss my mom goodbye and then I was gone again. "Bye mum!"

"See you later!" I laughed when I looked back. My mum never put down that Godforsaken phone.

"This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you." I sighed with relief. I swear if I didn't need the money, I'd quit working in this shop in a heartbeat. The customers were rude, I worked weird hours and the only good part of my day is getting to see Mickey on my lunch break. He's just a bloke I've been seeing for a while now. He was nice enough, but I still couldn't tell if it was going anywhere.

Just after I clocked out and was about to leave, our security guard Frank stopped me. "Oi!" I sighed and took the money bag I knew I was going to have to take down to Wilson, our Chief Electrician. I punched the button and the lift doors opened quickly.

The lift music was still playing, so I didn't _completely_ feel like I was in the middle of a horror film- key word there is completely.

"Wilson?" I called. When I got no response, I walked further down the corridor. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money." I got no response. "Wilson?" I called louder and knocked on the door to his office at the same time. Maybe he just couldn't hear me. "You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson!" I shouted this time. This was getting aggravating. "Ugh, come on!" I muttered to myself. When there was a sound down the corridor where the shop dummies were stored, I snapped my head towards it. "Figures he couldn't hear me, he's not in there." I muttered and started toward Wilson. "Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Samantha. Hello? Wil- Wilson?" I stopped outside the storage door. Should I just leave the money here or…? I shook the thought out of my head. That would be stupid and I could get fired. As much as I hated it, I needed this job.

I pushed the door open and shivered at the dummies starting back at me. Can we say creepy? I flipped on the lights and walked further into the room. "Wilson? Wilson?" I called for the thousandth time. I had the feeling I was being watched and I didn't like it.

When I crossed the room to try the door on the other side of the room, the original door slammed shut. I ran back to the door and shook the handle, but it was useless. The door wouldn't budge. The same sounds that lead me here occurred behind me.

"Is that someone mucking about?" I called, starting to get angry. I didn't have time for childish antics. "Who is it?" I demanded. I was walking through the storage room when one of the shop dummy to my right began to move on its own. It stepped out of the line it had been placed in and walked towards me. More terrified than annoyed now, I backed up slowly. Whoever was doing this was demented. "Ha… you got me, very funny." No one replied as two more shop dummies stepped out and advanced towards me. "Right, I've got the joke! Whose idea was this? Was it Derek's?" Derek was notorious for pulling stupid pranks and scaring everyone, but if you figured him out, he normally stopped.

They didn't stop. "Derek, is this you?" I shouted as all of them began to move towards me. It was too late to try the door to get back to the lift- they were blocking the way. I backed up and tripped over a box, but was able to pull myself up quickly. I took two more steps back and hit the wall. One of the dummies raised its plastic hand and went to strike me. As I covered my face, I felt a hand grip mine and try to pull. I snapped my head towards the owner of the hand to see a middle aged man with big ears and a leather jacket staring back at me.

"Run." He didn't have to tell me twice. We ran as he led me through a fire exit I had somehow missed with the shop dummies chasing behind us. We cut multiple corners and made a circle back to the lift, where doors were already opened. As the door closed, one of the dummies stuck its arm through to try and stop us, but Big Ears pulled it _off the dummies body._

I stared in shock. "You pulled his arm off!" I exclaimed and he nodded.

"Yep!" He tossed it at me. "Plastic."

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or something?" I asked, not fully trusting this man. Actually, not trusting him at all.

"Why would they be students?" He asked and seemed genuinely confused, which confused me.

"I don't know..." I admitted.

"Well, you said it! Why students?" He questioned as if he were my teacher or something.

"'Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students." I replied. "Seemed to make sense to me." The strange man grinned and seemed to like the answer I gave.

"That does make sense! Well done."

"Thanks." I muttered, not actually meaning it. This man was strange and I still think he had something to do with it.

"They're not students." I rolled my eyes at his sudden seriousness. One second he's light and happy, the next he's serious.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police." I remarked confidently. Wilson didn't stand for funny business and neither did I. It's why we get along so well.

"Who's Wilson?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Chief Electrician." He rocked on his feet a bit before replying.

"Wilson's dead." My mouth dropped open. Who was this freak? Going around messing with shop dummies, talking about people being dead when they aren't. It's twisted!

The lift dinged and the doors opened. Big Ears stepped out and I followed him, infuriated. "That's just not funny, that's sick!" I called to his back. "Hey!" I demanded running up beside him.

"Hold on!" He moved me to the side of him and pulled out an odd looking device. "Mind your eyes." I closed my eyes and heard a weird buzzing sound. No, not buzzing… What _was_ that? "Open." The device was put away and the lights around the lift were off.

"I've had enough of this now!" I hollered, but he walked around a corner and I had no choice but to follow. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" He didn't stop when I asked, so I asked again. "I said, who are they?" He made an annoyed noise and pivoted toward me.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He pulled out some device and acted as if I should know what it was. "So!" He opened the emergency exit for me and I smiled a bit. This bloke was a bit odd yeah, but he wasn't so bad. Kinda funny in a sick way. "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process." My eyes widened, but he laughed at that. "But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." I stepped through the door, suddenly wanting a bit of beans and toast. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." Before I could respond, the door closed. I was a bit confused to say the least. I had just turned away when the door opened again. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?"

"Samantha." I replied automatically, but wondering 'Doctor _who_?"

"Nice to meet you, Samantha. Run for your life." The door closed again and I took off. Confused on about the events or not, I wasn't sticking around for something to happen. So, I ran blindly, completely distracted and not at all worried about where I was going. I was so distracted, a taxi almost plowed into me.

"Oi! Watch it!" I nodded an apology and kept running, trying to get as far away from the building as possible. Once I stopped, I looked back just in time to se the top floor of Henrick's blow up. That was enough for me.

I ran home to my mom, where things were normal and safe, but on the way I flew past a blue police box sitting on the corner.

The blue police box that would soon change my life.

**A/N: And that's part one of "Rose" which is now "Sam- meet the Doctor." So, I strayed from the norm. in that I didn't have Samantha trust the Doctor immediately like so many depict Rose to. Also, if you've read my other works with Sam in them ( Like Finding the Truth) you know that would not at all be in her personality. I have to stay true to my characters! But yes, she does eventually warm up to 'Big Ears' as she so called him, so don't fret. Anyhow, read and review blah, blah, blah. **

**Until next time!**

**-Jefferson Author.**


	2. Sam, Meet the Doctor (Part 2)

**A/N: Awesome guys! I got one review and two follows, plus a favorite. Or was it two favorites and a follow? I don't know, one of those. Either way, I'm glad you guys like it. Here's chapter two!**

**Chapter Two: Sam, Meet the Doctor (Part Two)**

I slammed the door closed once I got home and tried to compose myself before walking into the living room. My mum was in the kitchen fixing a cup of tea when I came in and turned on the telly. "The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the..." I tuned it out when I realized it was talking about the Henrick's explosion. I looked down and noticed I was still clutching the shop dummy arm and tossed it away from me. I could hear my mum chatting away on the phone, same as I left her this morning.

"I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive!" I rolled my eyes and took the mug of tea from her. I suppose she was right, I was lucky to be alive, but I knew I wouldn't be without that bizarre man known as The Doctor. "Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was _her _daughter! Oh and here's himself..." I looked over to the doorway and saw Mickey standing there, clearly out of breath and concerned. I put my mug down and walked over to where he was standing.

"I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!" He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. I sighed and pulled away.

"I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss." He nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Well, what happened?" I thought about what the Doctor said _'Don't tell anyone about this. You'll get them killed.'_

"I don't know!" I lied, trying my best to sound shocked.

"What was it though, what caused it?" I sighed in exasperation.

"Mickey. I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything..." Mum walked back into the living room, still on the phone.

"It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!" Oi, my mother. Always looking for a quick way to get cash.

"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!" I took the phone from her like I have a hundred times and hung up on Debbie. "Mum, no interviews.

"Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out. " I rolled my eyes as the phone rang again. "Beth! She's alive!" Mum walked back into her room and closed the door with a soft click. Just before the door shut I heard her say "I tell ya, sue for compensation! She was within seconds of death..."

"No interviews Mum!" I shouted after her. I sat back down on the couch and Mickey quickly followed.

"What're you drinking? Tea? No, no, no that's not any good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger." Ah Mickey, always the dramatic one.

"Why?" I asked, completely fine with my tea.

"You deserve a proper drink, you and me; we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?" I smiled, figuring why he wanted to go to the pub.

"Is there a match on?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm just thinking about you, babe!" I laughed, knowing he was lying.

"There's a match on, ain't there?" He groaned.

"Well, that's not the point." I smirked. "We could catch the last five minutes." I shoved his shoulder.

"Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go." I looked at the plastic arm. "Get rid of that..." I gestured to the arm. He nodded and pointed to his lips. I rolled my eyes and kissed him then shoved him towards the chair, getting a laugh out of both of us. As he walked by, I stuck my foot out to trip him. He tripped, as I knew he would.

"Buh bye!" He waved the plastic arm and pretended to strangle himself with it. I laughed as I waved.

"Bye!" I shook my head as he left. He acted like a fool most of the time, but he was my fool none the less. I turned back to the news and paid a bit of attention.

"...fire then spread throughout the store... there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure..." I sighed and clicked off the telly, deciding to go to bed. Maybe if I was lucky, this was all a dream.

I had been sleeping for about and hour when my mobile phone woke me. I looked at the called ID and winced. It was one of my friends, Rose Tyler. We weren't close, I had just covered a couple of her shifts at work and we exchanged numbers incase we needed a favor. She called me yesterday to ask if I could cover she shift today. That's why I was at Henrick's earlier.

"Samantha Parker! I can't believe you didn't even call me to say you were fine!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Rose. I wasn't thinking about it. Mickey came over and he and my mum were making a fuss- it slipped my mind." I apologized. "Good news, now we don't have to cover each others shifts. There are no shifts to cover!" She laughed at that and agreed.

"Very true. Alright well I'll let you go. Sleep well! Stay away from exploding shops!" I laughed and said goodnight, then hung up. Rose was… she was something.

I woke to my alarm clock blaring at 7:30 like it did every morning. I guess I forgot to turn it off last night after I got off the phone with Rose.

"There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to." Mum called down the hall, but I still shut it off and got up groaning. I was awake now, no sense in trying to sleep more.

I walked into the kitchen where Mum had breakfast on the table. "Mum, I gotta get another job. News said the infrastructure is wrecked, unsalvageable. No more Henrick's." Mum handed me a plate and mug of tea.

"There's Finches... you could try them. They've always got jobs." I groaned.

"Oh, yeah, great. The butchers." Mum gave me a pointed look. "Sorry." I grumbled.

"Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" I looked at her and went to say something, considering Arianna is in fact, Greek. "I know she _is_ Greek, but that's not the point - it's a valid claim." There was a rattling sound near the door where there was a cat flap I asked Mum to nail down. She said she did, but apparently she didn't.

"Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!" I called as I walked to go see what was going on. I swear if we had a stray in the house…

"I did it weeks back!" She called back and I rolled my eyes.

"No, you thought about it!" I reached the door and saw the screws she out in had fallen out and were on the floor. The cat flap started moving viciously and I jumped back quickly. Once it had settled, I opened the flap and gasped in surprise when I saw the Doctor's face behind it.

"What're you doing here?" He asked when I opened the door.

"I live here." I scoffed and looked around over his shoulder.

"Well, what do you do that for?" He asked as if it was an insane thing to do.

"Because I do! And I'm only at home because _someone_ blew up my job." He ignored the comment and pulled out that strange device from last night. "What is that thing?" I asked, but he ignored me again.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He knocked on my forehead as if he were knocking on a door. "No, bonehead. Bye, then!" He went to leave, but I wasn't letting him go that easily. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the flat.

"You, inside. Right now." I shut and locked the door behind me. I could hear Mum chatting away on the phone in her room.

"Who is it?" I cracked the door to her room and smiled as if nothing weird were happening outside in the hall.

"It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." She nodded and tried to move around me to get to the Doctor, but I closed the door. Clearly, it didn't matter, as the Doctor opened it wide and leaned against the doorframe as room as I walked away.

"She deserves compensation." I heard Mum say.

"Huh, we're talking millions." I waited for him to follow, but the conversation continued.

"I'm in my dressing gown." Oh, Mum. I thought about stopping it, but I found it a bit amusing. Mum would flirt with just about anyone and I was interested in the Doctor's response.

"Yes, you are." He agreed.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is." So even he thinks he's a weird bloke.

"Well, anything could happen." I chuckled to myself.

"No." I laughed a bit and began making coffee. The Doctor appeared in the living room and I giggled.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" I asked peering over my shoulder and gesturing to the dark liquid.

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk." I nodded and fixed his cup, then set it on the table in front of him. He hummed thanks and I sat down in front of him, sweeping my dark hair into a ponytail.

"We should go to the police. Seriously, both of us." He ignored me and picked up a nearby gossip magazine Mum was so fond of.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." I smirked a bit, but tried again.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." I assured him, thinking maybe he was worried I would rat him out. He ignored me yet again and picked up a book to flip through. I watched as he read the last page.

"Sad ending." I nodded, starting to get irritated. What were we supposed to do?

"Yeah, he dies. Speaking of death- the news said they found a body. Think it was Wilson? He was kind of an odd one…" I muttered and trailed off as he picked up an envelope addressed to me.

"Samantha Parker." He read, then turned to look in the mirror. Geez, this guy couldn't stay focused for three seconds! "Ahh, could've been worse!" He was acting like he'd never seen his own face before. He prodded his ears and turned to me with a grin. "Look at me' ears!" I ignored him, although I had noticed his ears were rather.. big. I was still focused on the thought that the body was Wilson.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." The Doctor sighed and shuffled a pack of cards absent mindedly.

"Luck be a lady!" He blew on the deck as if it would give him a bit of extra luck.

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." I prodded, hoping to get some sort of an answer. He shuffled the cards once more, only this time they went flying around the room. "I want you to explain everything." I said honestly. He looked up at that.

"Maybe not." There was a bit of noise from behind the sofa and his head whipped towards it. "What's that then? You got a cat?" I shook my head, annoyed. My bet was that a stray got in the flat.

"No..." I muttered as he left the room and went leaned behind the sofa. There was an odd sound coming from the living room, so I wondering in he room, coffee in hand. "We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate..." I rolled my eyes when I saw the Doctor pretending to be strangled with the plastic arm I had asked Mickey to toss out. I could have sworn he left with it last night…. "I told Mickey to chuck that out..." I rolled my eyes and set my coffee down on the coffee table. "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?" He finally threw the plastic hand off his face, but it came across the room and clutched onto my face. Actually attached itself onto my face, as if it was _alive_! I screamed and swatted at it, but it wouldn't move. Through the spaces between its fingers I could see the Doctor rush forward and try to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. Down the hall, I could hear my Mum drying her hair, completely oblivious to what was happening out here.

I stumbled back and we crashed into the coffee table, shattering it to pieces. The Doctor rolled us off the glass and picked me up, while I tried to pull the arm off my face and kept screaming. He pulled out that bizarre device and pointed it at the arm. The tip of it emitted a blue light and it made the odd noise I heard last night when he told me to close my eyes. The hand slacked and let go of my face. "It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He tossed me the hand and I rolled my eyes. "'Armless." He chuckled at his own joke, but I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think?" I asked and used it to whack him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he walked out the front door.

"Hey!" I called after him. When I caught up, he was already halfway down the stairwell. I took the steps three at a time and was running beside him in no time. "Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!" I called.

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!" He waved.

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!" I reminded him.

"Ten out of ten for observation." He smiled and nodded, but didn't stop.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on." I demanded as we busted through the stairwell door.

"No I don't." I stopped for a second before responding with something I knew would get a response.

"Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." He turned towards me and looked a bit mad actually.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" I shrugged.

"Sort of." He smirked.

"Doesn't work."

"Who _are_ you?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"I told you! The Doctor." I groaned frustrated.

"Yeah. But Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor." He shrugged like it was so simple. I didn't know who this man is, I don't know what he was doing here or what he had to do with those… those things in Henrick's but I was just about done with this. I'm just a normal girl. I don't ask for trouble, I follow the rules, I live an ordinary life. Then he just comes in, say's "I'm the Doctor." And acts like it's totally normal. Like _he_ is normal.

"The Doctor." I replied simply.

"Hello!" He said cheekily.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" I mocked.

"Sort of." He mimicked and nodded.

"Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" I asked thinking that's why he didn't want me to go to the police. Maybe he was rouge.

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." My eyebrows furrowed.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" I asked. Apparently I was wrong, but it seemed logical to me. They showed up at my job, then my house…

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an _accident,_ you got in the way, that's all." He scoffed like it was ridiculous.

"It tried to kill me!" I reminded him.

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." I cocked my eyebrow.

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah." He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?" I asked, curious to see if he had any associates, any friends even.

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?" I asked, wondering what he meant when he said no one. Did he mean no associates, no one else knew or- _no one_ at all?

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, and all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" I took the plastic arm from him and stared at it a bit.

"Okay, start from the beginning."

The Doctor recounted the 'living plastic' story to me and I listened intently, although it was something only a fool would believe.

"If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how do you kill it?" I asked as we walked down the block.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." He made a slicing motion across his neck.

"So that's radio control?" I asked getting a bit miffed. This was crazy… There was no such thing as aliens and that's what he was suggesting. That aliens inhabited the Earth. The Doctor shook his head at my answer.

"Thought control." When I didn't respond, he looked over and actually seemed a bit.. concerned. "Are you alright?" I shook my thoughts away and nodded.

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" I asked ready for this whole thing to be over with.

"Long story." He shrugged.

"But what's it all for? I mean,_ shop window dummies_... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" I joked and we laughed.

"No." He chuckled again and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

"It's not a price war." I laughed at that again, but then it was over and he was serious again. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" I shook my head.

"No." I admitted.

"But you're still listening." I stopped in my tracks, realizing he was right. I didn't believe a word he was saying, but something about this odd man with big ears and a leather jacket intrigued me.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?" He stopped and turned.

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" I nodded and he returned to his place beside me. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still." He paused. "I can feel it." He took my hand and held it in his. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He dropped my hand and for a moment, it was actually as if I felt the ground beneath me moving, just like he said. "That's who I am. Now, forget me,

Samantha Parker." He took the arm from me and waved it in her face. "Forget me and go home." He walked away an stopped at blue police box.

_Where have I seen that?_ I thought. _Don't be crazy Sam. It's nothing._

As he walked away, I thought about what he said. Deciding it was useless to go after him, I turned and walked away.

_Maybe he's right_, I thought. _Maybe there is more out there._ There was a strange whirling sound coming from where the Doctor had been.

"Forget him?" I said to myself. "Yeah, right." I muttered and took off back in the direction I had come from. As I rounded the corner, I saw the blue police box fading into thin air. "What the _hell?!_" I exclaimed and looked around thinking maybe it was simply a trick of the light, but no. It was gone and so was the Doctor.

He was gone and the only thing left for me to do was go home and wait for something to happen. After all, he did say weird things follow him. Something was _bound_ to happen… Right?

**A/N: And that's part two of Sam- Meet the Doctor! So yeah, read and review and all that jazz! Hey, someone guess these references eh? Their **_**gold**_**! Anyways, if you have any questions just PM me and I'll be sure to answer them. Or better yet, leave them in a review incase anyone else has the same one! **


	3. Sam, Meet The Doctor (Part 3)

** A/N: Alright, maybe you guys are going to get lucky and get two chapters in one night yeah? Here's Part three!**

**Chapter Three: Sam, Meet the Doctor (Part 3)**

Instead of going back to the flat like I said I was going to, I went to Mickey's instead. Besides, he had a computer I could use. "Mick, open up. It's me." I called through the closed door and knocked.

"Hey, there's my woman!" He slapped by bum, getting a little yelp from me as I came in. "Kit off!"

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and kissed him, making an over exaggerated sound that was something similar to "Mwah!"

"Coffee?" I nodded and smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean _rinse,_ I mean wash. Can I use your computer?" I asked, already heading into his room.

"Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom." He chuckled as he went into the kitchen. I closed the door and logged onto the computer. "Sam, don't read my emails!" He called. I laughed and waited for the computer to boot up. As soon as it did, I typed 'Doctor' into to the search engine, but no relevant results popped up. I tried to make it more specific by trying 'Doctor Living Plastic' but still got nothing.

So far, I wasn't having much luck. I thought about everything the Doctor and I talked about, anything I had seen when one thing clicked in my head. I typed in 'Doctor Blue Box' and the first result said 'Doctor Who- do you know this man?' It was unlikely, I knew, but I figured it was something right?

I clicked on the link and groaned as the webpage loaded agonizingly slow. Once it did load, a blurry photograph of the Doctor loaded with the words "Have you seen this man? If so, please contact Clive immediately." And below that listed information for the presumed Clive. I clicked the link that said 'Contact Clive' and it brought me to an email account, obviously Mickey's, and shot off an email to this Clive guy. Right now, it was my only lead on the Doctor. I got a reply in less than five minutes and was given an address to meet at.

The door opened behind me and Mickey walked in with a mug of coffee. "Sam! I told you not to look at my emails!" He exclaimed, but I ignored him.

"Babe, not important. I have somewhere I need to go- right now."

Mickey wasn't too happy that he washed a mug and made coffee just for no one to drink, but when I showed him the site and emails, he was insistent on coming with me.

"I still think I should go with you. Seems a bit odd to me." Mickey grumbled from the driver's seat.

"You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids." I assured him for the thousandth time.

"Yeah but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer _would_ say." I chuckled and opened the car door, with Mickey still not all that happy. As I walked up the drive, I saw Mickey give some poor man the evil eye. I thought about chastising him, but I knew it was useless. Besides, right after I knocked a young boy answered.

"Uh, hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing." The boy looked annoyed and opened the door wider before calling back into the house.

"Dad! It's one of your nutters!" Then the reputed Clive appeared.

"Sorry. Hello. You must be Samantha. I'm Clive. Obviously!" I chuckled. This guy was harmless, but I figured I should warn him about Mickey.

"I better tell you now - my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me!" He laughed and acknowledged Mickey's presence with a kind wave and smile.

"No, good point. No murders." Mickey only nodded, but didn't seem anymore relaxed or at ease.

"Who is it?" A female's voice called from upstairs.

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! She's been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed." A woman came down the stairs carrying a washing basket and looking shocked.

"She? She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?" She smiled ironically and closed the door as we walked down the hall and out the back door.

Inside the shed, I noticed it was more of a shrine than anything else. Maybe this guy was a bit off his rockers…

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean." Oh definitely off his rockers. "If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories." _Should I run?_ I thought. _Well, the Doctor was spouting weirder stuff. _"Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" He pointed out the Doctor on the computer screen and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original..." He pulled a black and white photo from a folder and showed it to me. The photo showed the Doctor standing in the middle of the crowd as the American president John F, Kennedy rode by on the day of his assassination. "November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy." I shrugged. It couldn't be the same person.

"Must be his father..." Clive shook his head.

"Going further back... April 1912." This time he brought a whole photo album. "This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend." He pointed to the 'friend' who just so happened to be the Doctor. "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And..." He pulled out a sketch. "1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion." I searched the pictures for another person, but couldn't find one.

"And who's that?"

The answer he gave shocked me. "Death." I shuddered in place. "If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Samantha... then one thing's for certain - we're all in danger." This was seriously starting to freak me out. "If he's singled you out... if the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you." Every nerve was screaming _Get out!_ But I needed to know about this man, even if I had to go through this freak to find out. Especially if he's as dangerous as he's being depicted to be.

"Who is he? Who do you think he is?" I asked, more afraid of the answer than of the actual man.

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

After that little bit of information, I politely dismissed myself and headed back to Mickey's car as quickly as I could. "Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! _Complete_ online conspiracy freak. You win!" I huffed as I sat back down in my seat next to Mickey. "What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza." I muttered to myself. Pizza sounded nice, maybe a bit of Chinese…

"Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!"

"...or a Chinese..."

"Pizza!" I laughed and nodded as he took of down the road.

At the restaurant, I tried to push all thoughts of the Doctor out of my head and focus on the fact that I had no job and needed to get one soon.

"Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then... dishing out chips... I could do A Levels..." Mickey just stared and grinned. _Maybe that's funny to him,_ I thought. "I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up. What do you think?" I asked, but he ignored my question.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" I frowned at my boyfriend. Why did that matter?

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" I pointed out, but he ignored me again.

"Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No..." I lied.

"Come on." He pushed.

"Sort of." I admitted. Maybe if I just told him, we could move on from the subject.

"What was he doing there?" I shook my head, not liking where this was going. If what the Doctor said was true, then if I told Mickey about that night at the shop, he would end up dead.

"I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but... I don't think he's safe. I think he's _dangerous._" I whispered the last part, but Mickey didn't seem to be bothered by it at all, much to my aggravation.

"But you can trust me sweetheart! Babe, sugar, darling, sugar." That was weird. "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Samantha. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart." Again? Why is he doing that?

"What're you doing that for?" I asked as a waiter approached the table.

"Your champagne." A familiar voice offered, but Mickey shooed him off.

"We didn't order any champagne." Mickey reached across the table and gripped my hand so tight I winced.

"Where's the Doctor?" He demanded as the waiter came to my side of the table.

"Ma'am. Your champagne." That voice… How do I know that voice?

"It's not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned that the Doctor seemed to bother him so much.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" How much I know?

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" Mickey, looking just as exasperated as I felt finally looked up to the waiter, whose voice I had finally placed. But what was the Doctor doing here?

"Look, we didn't order i-" He stopped as seemed to recognize the Doctor. "Ah. Gotcha." The Doctor shook the champagne bottle and smiled the mischievous smile he always seemed to have.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The cork popped out and hit Mickey square on the forehead. His forehead actually absorbed the cork and somehow was able to spit it out of his mouth. Realizing Mickey wasn't actually Mickey, I ripped his hand away from mine and jumped up, accidentally knocking into the Doctor, who steadied me.

"Whoa there."

"Anyway." Plastic Mickey's hand turned into a club and he smashed the table in half. I let out a scream and ran across the restaurant to where the fire bell was imbedded in the wall. Back at the table, the Doctor and Mickey were still fighting. I watched as the Doctor grabbed Plastic Mickey's head and ripped it right off his shoulders. "Don't think that's gonna stop me." The couple that was seated at the table beside us screamed, but the Doctor was grinning. I pulled the fire bell, seeing this was not exactly a safe situation for people to be in.

"Everyone out! Out now!" Everyone ran for the exit, but the Doctor and Plastic Mickey stayed inside. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" I called into the kitchen as the living plastic creature started blindly smashing tables. "Doctor!" I called out while the fake Mickey was still distracted. We ran through the kitchen and out the back exit of the restaurant.

We ran until we reached a yard that was behind a metal gate. The Doctor pulled out the odd little tube device and somehow unlocked the metal door we had just come through. I frantically searched for someway out of the yard while the Doctor was locking the door, but the only way out was either through the metal door or out some gates on the other side. The gates had a huge padlock on them. I hoped that maybe the lock was rusted on the inside and we could get out, but all my banging just generated a lot of noise.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!" I pleaded and gestured to the device he was holding.

"What, this? This is a sonic screwdriver." Oh _now_ he answers me.

"Yeah, that's really great. Use it!" I shouted, getting a frown.

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here." He walked towards the blue box I had seen him go in earlier and unlocked it. The plastic Mickey had already arrived and was beginning to make dents in the door we came through. I ran over to where he was standing and noticed it was made of _wood_. Flipping _wood._

"We can't hide inside a wooden box!" I ran back to the gates and pulled at the chains again. Fear coursed through me when they wouldn't open. Here I was with the same man that blew up the shop I worked in, ripped my boyfriends head off, may or may not have caused multiple deaths, one which may be soon mine and he wanted to hide in a _wooden police box_! "It's gonna get us! Doctor!" I shouted terrified and ran inside the police box. I slammed the door behind me and took a few steps in, expecting to run into the Doctor again, but I didn't. I looked around, and ran right back out.

That was not possible.

I walked around the perimeter of the box and arrived back at the front. I back up slowly, not trusting my own eyes. I thought about scaling the fence when the plastic creature made a whole in the door I entered from and ran back into the blue box.

"It's gonna follow us!" I exclaimed and looked about the interior of the box.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." I stopped talking and felt my legs shaking underneath me. Whether it was from the running or the shock and fear, I couldn't tell you, but I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment.

The inside was bigger than the outside. How is that possible? It shouldn't be possible. I tossed my hair up into a ponytail, something I do when I'm stressed. I already knew my naturally grey eyes had darkened, another sign I was under extreme stress.

An odd looking machine was in the center of the room and it had all sorts of wires and levels on it. The Doctor was wiring Mickey's head up to the machine as we stood there. "You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect." I nodded, not actually listening. My brain wasn't processing this correctly at all. "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He finished and turned back to me, now fully attentive. "Right. Where do you want to start?"

"Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?" I stated and he nodded.

"Yes."

"It's alien." I presumed.

"Yup."

"Are you alien?" I asked, not quite sure why I asked when he answer was clear.

"Yes." I started a bit. Knowing something is true and having it confirmed are two different things. "Is that alright?" He asked, seeming a bit self-conscious. Tears were welling up in my eyes, and I tried to hold them back.

"Yeah." I nodded once, not sure if it actually was okay or not.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." A small sob escaped and the Doctor smiled warmly. "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." I shook my head, thinking about Mickey. He may be an ordinary bloke and he may not be the most spectacular thing in the world but he was my boyfriend and I cared about him. I cared about him and now he was either missing or dead because _aliens_ took him.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" The Doctor frowned.

"Oh... didn't think of that." My jaw dropped.

"He's my _boyfriend._ You _pulled off his head_ - they copied him and you didn't even _think?" _I exclaimed and then noticed the plastic head melting. "And now you're just going to let him melt?!" I cried and the Doctor looked very confused.

"Melt?" He turned and saw the head melting and making some strange bubbling noise. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, _no!_" He ran around the console of the machine, frantically pulling levers and pushing buttons.

"What're you doing?!" I asked, wiping away my tears and joining him on the platform.

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it..." He stared at what seemed to be a computer screen and cursed under his breath. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _no!_" He pulled another level and the ground began to shake. I held on to a near by level as the lights in the middle of the machine began to move. "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" The shaking stopped and the Doctor ran right out the doors without saying anything else.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" I called after him. When he didn't respond, I followed him outside and stopped in my tracks. We were in a different place, now opposite the London Eye.

"I lost the signal, I got _so_ close." He remarked, frustrated.

"We've moved! Does it fly?" I asked, and he waved a hand.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." He dismissed my question as he always does, but I wasn't letting it go that easily.

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." I reminded him,

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?" A thought hit me then. If Mickey was dead, someone would have to tell this family.

"I'll have to tell his mother..." I said, mostly to myself, but the Doctor looked at me quizzically. "Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" I cried, but the Doctor only rolled his eyes, clearly unaffected. "You were right, you ARE alien." I turned to walk away, but he called out to me.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"Yeah, he's not a kid."

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid_ ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" He shouted at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright!" I shouted back.

"Yes! It is!" I shook my head in complete disbelief. I took a moment to cool down before asking my next question.

"If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a North." He folded his arms resentfully and turned away. _Someone is going to pout I see_, I thought before trying again.

"What's a police public call box?" That got his attention.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." He patted the side of the TARDIS fondly and smiled at me. "It's a disguise." I smiled back and shook my head, amused.

"Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!" I nodded and decided it would probably be better to just go with the flow.

"Any way of stopping it?" He grinned again and pulled a tube of blue liquid from the inside of his jacket.

"Anti-plastic!"

"Anti-plastic..." He nodded.

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" Nope, he lost me again.

"Hold on... hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." I had no idea what he was talking about, but I figured there must be some way I could be useful.

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He paced, clearly agitated and looking around for the transmitter. "A huge circular metal structure... like a dish…" He turned and faced me, still talking. "...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible." I looked over his shoulder and noticed the London Eye had the exact depiction of what he was talking about. I considered it and raised my eyebrows. The Doctor must have noticed my face because he turned behind him and then back to me quickly. "What?" He asked and I nodded my head at the Eye. He turned back around for a moment, but it still didn't click. "What?" I shook my head and continued to stare at the Eye. He turned and still didn't understand. "What is it? What?" I gave him one last chance and continued staring right at the London Eye. I watched, pleased as it finally clicked into place. "Oh... fantastic!" He grinned his ridiculous grin, grabbed my hand, and we were off again, running into the night.

**A/N: Okay, so you guys did get lucky. I decided to stay up and finish this chapter for you! So… Yeah. Read and Review blah, blah, blah… Hey, anything goes!**


	4. Sam, Meet the Doctor (Part 4)

** A/N: Alright, so I don't have anything much to say other than I need more reviews! But yeah, besides that, that's it. Here's the final edition of Sam, Meet the Doctor!**

** Chapter Four: Sam, Meet the Doctor (Part 4)**

If you had told me I would be running across the London Bridge hand in hand with an alien from the North, I would laugh in your face. Yet, here I am, doing exactly that.

As we rounded the last bend and reached the eye, we stop. "Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..." Oh my god. So much was made of plastic now days and with the advancements in cosmetology…

"The breast implants..." I muttered.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." While the Doctor was looking around, I enjoyed the view. As I was talking along the concrete walk, I tripped on a piece of concrete near some run down stairs. I looked down and noticed a manhole leading down underground, just like the Doctor had said.

"Doctor? What about down here?"I called over my shoulder, getting his attention. He ran over and grinned, then nodded in approval.

"Looks good to me." He grabbed my hand again and we jogged down the stairs, careful to avoid the areas where concrete was missing. Once we reached the manhole, the Doctor pushed the lid off and an ominous red light poured out along with a thick smoke. "Ready?" I nodded with a smiled and we descended the latter.

Once we were down the latter and underground the Doctor led me to a new door. He threw it open and we went into another chamber like room, where he jogged down the steps that led into a more open areas of the chamber. Once I had caught up to him, the Doctor pointed to a huge, jelly like orange mass in the middle of the room.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature." I gasped. This thing was huge!

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." I muttered, pulling on his coat sleeve so he would look at me. "Like, now." He shook his head and turned towards me.

"I'm not here to kill it, Samantha. I've got to give it a chance." I let go of his coat and closed my eyes to take a deep breath. When I opened them, The Doctor was gone. I looked down below and saw him leaning over a railing to address the Consciousness.

"Doctor!" I hissed, but he couldn't hear me. I sighed and hurried down the stairs to get back to the Doctor.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The orange jelly flobbled around a bit and apparently that was a response.

"Thank you. Might I have permission to approach?" I paced around behind him, not quite sure what it was I was supposed to be doing. As I looked around, I noticed a dark figure underneath the staircase. Curious, I wandered away from the Doctor to see who, or what, this was. As I approached the dark figure, I saw a familiar face I was so relieved to see.

"Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" I bent down next to him.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Sam - it can talk!" I nodded and turned back to the Doctor.

"Doctor, they kept him alive!" He swiveled towards me and nodded, much to my surprise.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." My eyes widened.

"You knew that and you never said?"I demanded, starting to get angry again. I was crying earlier and he didn't even say!

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" I rolled my eyes and pulled Mickey to his feet. The Doctor re-approached the Consciousness.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" Another non-response. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The living plastic didn't seem to react well with being told to shunt off. Which, let's be honest, if it were me I wouldn't either. "Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" Apparently this thing was talking and no one else could understand it. I could however, understand that it was- what was that, growling?- very angrily. It continued to growl or talk or whatever it was doing. "I - am - talking!" I jumped back in surprise. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go." I watched in horror as two plastic creatures approached the Doctor from behind him.

"Doctor!" I shouted, but I was too late. The plastic creatures grabbed him and took the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it." He insisted, but the plastic was clearly still upset. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not..." the Doctor paused as the Consciousness growled again. "What do you mean?" A pair of doors opened up above us, revealing the TARDIS. "Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship." He admitted, getting a roar from the plastic. "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" War? What war?

"What's it doing?!"I shouted over the chaos.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion!" He looked over his shoulder and met my eyes. "Get out, Samantha! Just leg it! Now!" He pleaded, but there was no way I was leaving him in here. He saved my life, now it was time to save his.

Before I did anything though, I called my mum. "Mum?!"I called into the device once she picked up.

"Oh, there you are, I was just gonna phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police - don't thank me!" I ignored her comment about compensation.

"Where are you, mum?"

"I'm in town!"

"Go home! Just go home, right now!" I demanded, but I don't think she could hear me. I was getting mostly static from her end.

"Darling, you're breaking up, look, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. Oh it's Rose and her mum! I'll see you later. Tara!" That was the last thing I heard before she clicked off the phone.

"Mum?! Mum!" I shouted, but she was gone.

I put the phone back in my pocket and turned towards the Doctor. The Consciousness seemed to be sending out some kind of signal. "It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!"

"The end of the world..." I muttered and moved closer to Mickey's side. Above us, I could hear the screams as people we attacked by the living plastic.

"Get out, Samantha! Just get out! Run!" As Mickey and I stood, parts of the ceiling fell in. We ran to the stairs, but those collapsed too.

"The stairs have gone!" I shouted and looked around frantically. I spotted the TARDIS and ran over, making sure Mickey was behind me. Once we reached the odd blue box, I tried to push the doors open, but it was locked. "I haven't got the key!" I shouted in frustration.

"We're gonna die!" I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the door, thinking of my mum and Rose with her mum above us. I should have warned them sooner. If I survived this, I would be completely alone. As Mickey and I stood cowering by the TARDIS, the Doctor was struggling to get the anti-plastic.

Some kind of hero I was. He the Doctor was trying to save us all and all I could do was sit around and cower with my boyfriend. I wasn't going to sit around anymore. I wasn't going to be normal anymore, I wasn't going to be okay with blundering around shops and having the same things happen every day.

"Just leave him!" Mickey shouted as I stood up.

"Mickey, he saved my life." I reminded him. "I can't just leave him. I won't."

"There's nothing you can do!" I picked up a nearby axe and turned back to him.

"I've got no A Levels." I said, "No job..." I looked back at the Doctor, who looked slightly horrified. I thought about the fact that above us, the whole world was being attacked and the only thing I had going for me was this strange man. I had no school degree, I dropped out for a boy. The shop I worked at didn't exist anymore and I would still have to survive on minimum wage. I was nineteen years old and at this point, I wouldn't be able to leave mum's flat for quite some time. "No future." I turned to a chain on the wall and swung the axe, trying my hardest to break it. "But I tell you what I have got." I laughed as I thought about those stupid lessons my mum made me take. I swung again. "Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team." I swung as hard as I could and the chain broke. I grabbed on to it before it could fly away. "I'm not important Mickey, but I've got one thing." I laughed. "I got the bronze!" I leapt off the platform and swung through the air and across the Consciousness, reaching the plastic creatures with enough leverage to swing my feet out and kick them into the vat of orange jelly. As they went down, I noticed one still clutched the anti-plastic.

As I swung back towards the Doctor, I laughed and let go, prepared to stick a landing, but I didn't have to. The Doctor caught me before I hit the floor and smiled before putting me down safely on my feet.

"Now we're in trouble." He nodded to the Consciousness that had been previously writhing, but was now beginning to explode. I grabbed the Doctor's hand and ran the way we had come from, barely making it back to the TARDIS. The Doctor and Mickey were already in there, but I turned and smiled at the dying Consciousness before I went in. If it was the last thing I did, at least I could say I did something. I did something with my life besides eating chips and going to shops.

As the door closed, I vaguely saw the room go up in flames before the engines fired up and the TARDIS vanished.

Once we landed, Mickey ran out of the TARDIS much like I had the first time I went it. He was clearly horrified. I, on the other hand, just learned to accept strange things went along with the Doctor.

I stepped out and phoned my mum while Mickey backed against a wall.

"Sam! Sam! Don't go out of the house, it's not safe!" I laughed in relief at the sound of my mother's voice. She was safe. "There were all of these things! And they were shooting! And they-" Before she could finish, I hung up. She was safe, that's all that mattered. Before I could be completely content, I had one more person to call.

"Sam!" I heard from around the corner. I whipped around and smiled when I saw my blonde friend looking frazzled and scared standing down the block.

"Rose!" I ran forward and she met me half way. "Are you okay? How's your mum? Is everyone safe?" I asked when I was in arms length.

"Yeah everyone's okay. Your mum is completely terrified, as is mine. She thought you were dead!" She pulled me in for a hug and I squeezed her back. "You need to call her!" I nodded.

"I will." I pulled away and looked around. Mickey was standing with his hands on his knees, heaving. "I'll be right back!" I told Rose, but I knew she would follow. "A fat lot of good you were!" I joked once I reached him. Mickey groaned before heaving again and I rubbed his back in a futile attempt to soothe his nerves.

"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor spoke up from the door way of the TARDIS. He snapped his fingers. "Easy." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." I smiled and we fell into silence. "Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me." I looked at him and contemplated. I put my hands in my pockets and rocked on my feet, not sure what to do. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." I looked over my shoulder and saw Rose and Mickey watching from the wall nearby.

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey shouted.

"He's _not_ invited." I smiled. "What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere." I thought about it.. He was right. My life wasn't bad before the Doctor, but it wasn't necessarily good either. It was average. Today I felt important for the first time in a long time.

But there were people who needed me. People I needed too, people like my mum and Mickey and even Rose. "Is it always this dangerous?" I asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah." Mickey crawled over and wrapped his arms around my leg as if he were a child. I knew I couldn't leave, as much as I wanted to. Mum wouldn't know what to do with herself, Mickey would be a wreck and even if Rose and I weren't best friends per say, she was the closest thing I had to a sister or best friend and I couldn't just leave her behind either.

"Yeah, I can't..." I said. "I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump..." I bent down and patted Mickey on the back, wishing desperately I could go with him. I wanted to travel and do things. I wanted to be important. I laughed a bit, thinking about the fact that I couldn't do anything. "So..." I shrugged.

"Okay." The Doctor nodded as if he understood. "See you around." I watched him back up, never taking his eyes off of me as he entered the TARDIS. I thought about shaking Mickey off and running after him, but I knew I couldn't. What would my mum do? Call the palace guards probably.

I watched helplessly as he closed the door and fired up the engines. Rose walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling sadly. "Watch." I told her and she did. She watched as the TARDIS engines fired up and she watched as it disappeared. I stared at the space that once help so many possibilities, the space that was now empty. I looked over at Rose. She was staring too, in complete shock. "Come on, let's go." Rose nodded, but Mickey didn't move. "C'mon... come on..." I forced Mikey to his feet and we began to walk away.

We got half way back to the flats when the most glorious sound was heard from behind us. We all spun around and I felt my faced break into a smile as the TARDIS reappeared the Doctor popped his head out.

"By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?" He smiled back at me and went back in, leaving the door open. I turned to Mickey and Rose.

"Thanks." I smiled at Mickey.

"Thanks for what?" He asked and I nodded.

"Exactly." I kissed his cheek and started to walk away.

"Sam!" The sound of Rose's voice stopped me. "What will your mum think?" I smiled

"Tell her I'm at your house."Rose looked horrified.

"I'm not going to lie to your mum!" I laughed.

"Yes you will."

"Why do you say that?" I smiled a big grin.

"Because I covered your shift." She laughed and waved.

And with that, I ran into the TARDIS, ready to begin the rest of my life.

**A/N: Okay! So that's the end of the first episode! The rest of them won't be in so many parts, which was actually an accident. It was supposed to be in two or three, but I couldn't find a place that made sense to cut it off so it ended up in four. My bad. So yeah, read and review! Until next time!**


	5. The End of the World (Part One)

**A/N: Okay and here we go with Episode Two: The End of the World, but this is also Chapter Five! Whoop! Sorry. I'm running on no sleep, so I'm just a bittt loopy. Welll, more than a bit. Oh! And I'll be starting multiple points of view soon, and by soon I mean now. As in this chapter. Anyways. Chapter Five!**

** Chapter Five: The End of the World (Part One)**

**SAM:**

I bolted through the TARDIS doors, leaving behind my old life and ready to start a new one, one filled with adventure and excitement. The Doctor turned to me with his amusing grin on his face and leaned against the console.

"Right then, Rose Samantha Parker - you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?" He asked and raised his eyebrows. I opened my mouth, ready to just spout the first thing, but then I took a moment.

"Forwards." The Doctor pressed a few buttons and then turned back.

"How far?"

"A hundred years." I shrugged. He grinned again, then pulled a level and turned some knobs. The engines lurched like they had before, and then stopped seconds later.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." I narrowed my eyes, not sure if I believed him.

"You're kidding." He shook his head.

"That's a bit boring though; do you want to go further?" I laughed and moved towards him and the console.

"Fine by me!" He looked delighted and started the engines up again, when they stopped, he nodded towards the doors.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside; it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire." I laughed and stepped closer to him.

"You think you're so impressive." I teased and poked his cheat lightly.

"I AM so impressive!" I giggled again.

"Yeah, you wish!" He seemed to want to prove to me that he was impressive, which I knew he was. He was a time traveling alien who decided to take boring ol' me along with him- that was pretty impressive in itself.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." He revved up the engine and pumped a level near us furiously. "Hold on!" I held on to the edge of the console as the TARDIS threw things around. It seemed to be moving quite fast, but I had no idea how fast. It was moving through time- it must be pretty speedy. There was a dinging sound like you'd hear in a lift, then the shaking stopped and I was able to release my death grip.

"Where are we?" I asked, interested, but he would only gesture to the doors as if saying 'Go see.' I smiled, getting excited. "What's out there?" He gestured again and I hurried to the doors, but before I went out, I looked to him once more. "Doctor-" I started but the stopped me.

"Samantha go!" He laughed at my excited squeal and pointed.

"Oh!" I turned back towards him and gave him a curious look. "And why do you always call me Samantha?" He seemed confused.

"Because that's your name." I nodded.

"Call me Sam." I stepped outside the doors and found myself in a large space. The whole room seemed to be made of a wood like material, all but one wall that was covered with an enormous metal shutter. Gasped when the Doctor came up behind me and opened the shutter, revealing my home planet, Earth. He walked down a set of nearby stairs I hadn't noticed in my initial sweep of the room, and then motioned me to follow him.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs," Salmonella "Or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive." I stepped closer to the window and looked down on my planet. If he had been telling the truth earlier, if I was really in the future, I was dead. I was dead, but the planet kept living and that was a weird thing to think about. Not because I'm vain or I think the world revolves around me, just because it's not something you think about a lot. What happens after you die? I guess traveling with the Doctor makes you evaluate your life- he proved that to be the moment I met him. "This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on..." I turned back towards him and noticed he was looking at a watch I, yet again, hadn't noticed he had on earlier. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." My eyes widened as I quickly turned back to my home, but before I could respond a speaker above us sounded.

"Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite." Oh that's lovely. 'Let's watch a planet die and then have drinks to celebrate.'

The Doctor must have noticed my sudden discomfort and took my hand. He led me to a corridor, where we walked along at our own pace, not rushing or having to run for our lives. It was nice, just me and him walking along, being- mates I guess. I'm not sure what we were.

"So, when it says _'guests'_ does that mean people?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Depends what you mean by people." I sighed, slightly amused.

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens." Well then.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" I asked, but before he answered, he pulled out the thing he referred to as the sonic screwdriver.

"It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." I cringed at that term.

"What for?" He hesitated before answering, but even when he did, he still didn't seem all that- upset or disturbed about it, like I was.

"Fun." He led me through the door and into a large observation gallery. When he saw the look on my face, he backtracked a bit. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." I nodded, understanding a bit more. It was just like back home- you're loved because you're rich.

"But, hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' - the sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years." He agreed.

"Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed out a window that covered the wall, much like the room before, only now the window was open. Looking out the window, I saw these beautiful, but small glinting lights orbiting the planet. "Gravity satellites. That's holding back the sun." I looked out the window, but didn't quite understand. I could've sworn the program said the continents shifted and things like that.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."

"They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!" It hurt me to look at the planet. I knew it was billions of years ago, but somewhere down there, people walked around. Did they know they were about to die?

"How long has it got?" I asked.

"About half an hour, and the planet gets roasted." He said after looking at his watch.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" I asked, a bit of hope rising in my chest. He had done it before, who's to say he won't again?

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." As soon as the hope had risen, it fell.

"But what about the people?" I asked, feeling like I was grabbing at air. He couldn't just let them die- he wouldn't. Right?

"It's empty! They're all gone, they all left." I turned back to the window, understanding what he was saying, although I'm not sure if he did. It may not be what he was trying to tell me, but it's what I perceived. I was the last human.

"Just me then." I muttered. I thought about that for the moment. There was no one left, I was all alone. I couldn't help but feel like I should have said bye to my mum. I knew she wasn't dead and that I could go back and see her, but it still _felt_ like she was dead. Which, I guess at this moment she was.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when a _blue_ man in a steward's uniform hurried towards the Doctor and me, seeming a bit flustered.

"Who the hell are you?' he exclaimed, shocked by our sudden appearance. I on the other hand, was shocked by his. His skin was a royal blue you really only saw on bad coats. He had these odd black markings on his face, surrounding his eyes. His eyes were slotted like a cats, and there was an odd silver oval in the middle of his forehead, just about his eyes.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks." The Doctor remarked, ignoring the question, much like I knew he did.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!" The Doctor jumped at the chance for a solution, and I for one, was grateful. If this was going to be my first outing with the Doctor and we got kicked out, I was going to be very displeased.

"That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" He flashed a small leather booklet at him. It very closely resembled a wallet, but I don't think that's what it was. "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Saman- _Sam_ Parker." I smiled when he called me by the name most commonly used by my mates. It sounded nice- more like we were connected in some way and I didn't just up and run off with him. "She's my plus one. That all right?"

"Well... obviously." The Blue Steward grumbled, getting a grin from the Doctor. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Doctor nodded and the Blue Steward left. Once he was gone, the Doctor turned to me and showed me the card he had flashed at the Blue Steward.

It was blank.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." I looked back the way the Blue Steward had come, still a bit shocked.

"He's blue." Was my only response.

"Yeah."

"Okay." I said, accepting it and moving on. Above us, the same speaker from before sounded.

"We have in attendance, the Doctor and Saman- Sam Parker. Thank you! All staff to their positions." He clapped his hands and more blue people appeared.

"He just called me Saman- Sam Parker." I remarked to the Doctor and he beamed at me.

"Yes, yes he did." He paused. "Can I call you that?"

"No."

"Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honored guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." I turned my attention back to the arriving guests, just as these tree looking things walked through. I supposed I should have seen that coming, but it still surprised me a bit. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." This was another blue creature, but it was a more subtle blue. My subtle I mean light, not that it was a blue tint. He was still very much blue, and very large. He reminded me of one of the statutes you see in Chinese restaurants. Apparently this wasn't the weirdest thing the Doctor had seen, because he was just relaxing and watching the incoming guests. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." Oh good lord. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme were seven humanoid figures covered in a black shrug with a gold looking chain around their neck. I gasped and the Doctor simply chuckled, seemingly amused by my reactions. "The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you!" I backed up a bit, too shocked to handle this. "Cal 'Spark Plug'." More aliens entered, and I kept backing up. "Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo." I backed up again and felt strong hands grasp my shoulders.

"Sam, you're fine." The Doctor whispered in my ear, low enough so only I could hear. "They won't hurt you. Just smile." He moved me by his side as more and more aliens poured through the door.

"The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light." The doors remained open, but no more aliens came through. The tree aliens approached, and the one I recognized as Jabe stepped forward.

"The Gift of Peace." She removed a plant from a tray her associates held, then handed it to the Doctor. "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." At that, even the Doctor seemed surprised, but still delighted.

"Thank you!" He handed me the 'gift' and seemed a bit flustered. "Yes, gifts... erm..." He cleared his throat and felt around his jacket. He came up empty. "I give you in return, air from my lungs." He blew gently on Jabe's face, and she closed her eyes for a moment. It seemed to suffice as a gift for what I could tell.

"How... intimate." She smiled flirtatiously, making me feel a bit awkward.

"There's more where that came from." Now I felt even more awkward.

"I bet there is..." I gagged silently, wondering if this is what it was like for Rose to be about me and Mick. I hoped not, or else I had a bit of explaining to do.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo." I looked up, and saw a giant head being rolled in. Normally I would be shocked, but in the last few minutes, I had run out of complete shock. The thing that had been introduced as the Moxx of Balhoon approached the Doctor and I as Jabe left.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor greeted, and I tried to do what he told me to and smiled politely.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." He actually spat into my eye.

"Ohh-kay!" I exclaimed and the Doctor laughed.

"Thank you very much." As he left, I rubbed the spit out of my eye, then elbowed the Doctor's side. He looked down at me and smiled, getting a small one out of me. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." He exhaled all over them as they approached and turned away from me.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." I thought that phrasing was a bit odd. The wording was weird- when most people lied or where desperate for someone to believe them, I noticed they seemed to put in more details then necessary. Maybe I was over reacting, and it was nothing, but something felt off.

The Adherent handed the Doctor a large silver container in an egg shape. The Doctor took it, tossed it in the air, caught it, then handed it to me. I was running out of hands.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human." That brought a bit of shock back into my system. I whipped towards the doors, completely missing the look on the Doctors face. What I saw next shocked me even more.

The sliding doors opened again and what looked like a trampoline made of _human skin_ wheeled through. It had eyes, a mouth and it wore lipstick. This _object_ wasn't human and it angered me that it was referred to as so. "The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it?" Shocking isn't the word I would use for it. Disgusting, however, is. "I've had my chin _completely_ taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am." Beside me, the Doctor chuckled quietly, but completely. When he saw the look on my face, he snuffed it out quickly. "Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me." One of the two men in white body suits that wheeled her in sprayed her with a nozzle that had been attached to the canister he was holding. "Truly, I am The Last Human."

Bull.

**A/N: Okay and that's chapter five! I tried to make it longer, but there was no way I was going to be able to update anytime soon if I kept it where I had it. So, this is where we're at! So yeah, read and review all the live long day! **


	6. The End of the World (Part Two)

**A/N: I have nothing to say. Here's chapter six!**

** Chapter Six: The End of the World**

SAM:

"Truly, I am The Last Human." Cassandra said, and my only thought was '_Bull! I'm standing right here!' _and from what I could tell, anything human about her had been stripped away. I crept closer, trying to see if maybe I was wrong- I wasn't. "My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil." As she spoke, I walked around to the other side of her, trying to see this monstrosity from all angles. She was completely flat. "I have come to honor them and..." She sniffled, tears welling up. "_..._say goodbye. Oh, no tears." One of her monkey suited goons wiped at her eyes. "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg." A small staff member came in and displayed the egg to the whole room. "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." At that I was confused. I had never seen an ostrich in person, but I knew that couldn't be right. "Or was that my third husband?" I rolled my eyes, but the Doctor seemed to think it was funny enough. "Who knows? Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" She laughed and muttered something incomprehensible to herself. Then a large jukebox I saw in old diners was wheeled in behind her, looking brand new. "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers." Oh she had to be kidding. An iPod? Really? "Play on!" One of the staff started the music and I watched as a record fell into place, something I had seen multiple times before. The 'iPod' started playing Tainted Love by Soft Cell. I looked over at the Doctor, but he saw nothing wrong with this. He just bopped around happily.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes." I felt those words like a slap in the face. I looked around frantically, desperate for someone I knew to appear, but kept seeing alien life forms or workers. Finally, my eyes landed on Cassandra and I lost it. If I didn't get out of her soon, I would hyperventilate.

So I ran.

THE DOCTOR:

I watched as Samantha- erm, Sam- rushed from the gallery, looking a bit overwhelmed. Concerned, I tried to follow her, but was stopped by Jabe.

"Doctor?" I paused, then she snapped a photograph of me. "Thank you." I nodded, barely acknowledging it, then followed after Sam again.

SAM:

I could hear the Doctor's footsteps echoing down the hall, so I ducked into a corridor. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him, it was just that it was a bit much. I could say I should accept weird things came along with the Doctor, but things are easier said than done. Down the corridor, I noticed a room was open. I slid in and looked out the window at the raging sun.

It looked angry, upset even. I knew that was ridiculous, but it's the way it appeared. There were chunks of rock floating around it and with the bright red and orange hues, it was really a sight. The Earth, my Earth was going to die- but oh, it looked so beautiful. I heard the door open and close with a slam, making me jump. I turned, expecting the Doctor, but was greeted with another member of the staff. I thought it was a female, but honestly I wasn't sure.

"Sorry, am I allowed to be in here?" I asked, uncertain. The employee looked around, seeming nervous about answering.

"You have to give us permission to talk." Yup, definitely a woman. She looked at me expectedly, then I realized what she said. What kind of job required you to have permission to speak? Seemed demented to me. I was unsure, but complied.

"Uh..." I felt ridiculous. "You... have permission...?" My voice went up on the end, making it sound like a question.

"Thank you! And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere." I nodded, then turned back to the window.

"'Kay." I heard some clicking sounds from behind me and I turned back to the woman. "What's your name?" I asked, getting her attention again.

"Raffalo." Well that was certainly a name.

"Raffalo?" I asked, trying to pronounce it.

"Yes, Miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance." She kneeled next to an air vent and went to work while talking. "There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Bo suite. There must be something blocking the system- he's not getting any hot water." I nodded like I understood. The Face of Bo- that was the big head, right?

"So, you're a plumber?" I asked.

"That's right, Miss."

"They still have plumbers?"

"I hope so! Else I'm out of a job!" I laughed at that. Raffalo was a funny chick. She should be a comedian- if they still had those.

"Where are you from?" Raffalo answered without looking.

"Crespallion." I nodded, though she couldn't see me. Crespallion. Must be a planet of sorts, right?

"That's a planet, is it?"

"No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56." Raffalo smiled and she turned to me, missing my confused look. "And where are you from, Miss?" Just as I was about to answer, she looked horrified, almost as if she shouldn't have asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No!" I exclaimed, quickly easing her discomfort. "Not at all. Erm... I dunno, a long way away... I just sort of, hitched a lift with this man." I hadn't thought of it before, but that was exactly what happened. I just ran off, not even thinking about the risks. He could get me killed, he could be a mad man of sorts. A mad man with a blue box. And I just left with him. "I didn't even think about it... I don't even know who he is, he's a complete stranger..." My voice hitched, springing me out of my thoughts. I turned to Raffalo, who seemed worried. I smiled, still feeling uneasy about my choice. "Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it!" I began to walk off, but the sound of Raffalo speaking stopped me.

"Thank you, Miss. And-" I turned. "Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate." I smiled warmly.

"'Kay. See you later." I turned and continued walking, not knowing what would happen to my new friends once I left.

THIRD PERSON:

The Blue Steward entered his office with a heaving breath. He placed his gift from the Last Human, Cassandra, on his desk and sat down. Control had called and kept rambling something about a blue box of sorts, asking what it was. "What's that? Well, how should I know?" Growling, he activated the loudspeaker. "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the steward's office immediately." Unknown to him, a spider like creature has broken out of the egg and run up the opposite wall. "Guests are reminded that use of _all_ teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty 5.4/cup/16. Thank you."

SAMANTHA:

"Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes." The loudspeaker announced as I tossed the egg I had received in the air before catching it again.

"Oh, thanks." I muttered sarcastically, setting the egg down and turning to the tree cutting. I picked it up and turned it in my hands. "Hello! My name's Samantha." I smiled. "I have a friend named Rose. That's a sort of plant. You two might be related..." I said as an afterthought, then quickly put the plant down. I was going insane. "I'm talking to a twig." I muttered, miserable. Behind me there was a metal clicking sound, like metal legs scurrying across the floor. I ignored it, something I would deeply regret later. I felt an odd sensation on my hand, but I didn't bother looking. I was alone in the room. Just my mind playing tricks.

"Sam?" I jumped at the sudden sound. The Doctor had found me. "Are you in there?" I didn't answer, but the Doctor entered anyways. "Aye aye!" The Doctor said and I half-smiled. "What do you think, then?" He asked, sitting on the other side of the stairs.

"Great! Yeah... fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper..." The Doctor laughed and I smiled. He was a nice man, really. A bit odd, but perfectly nice. I paused before continuing. "They're just, so alien." I could see the question in his eyes. "The aliens." I said simply. "Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien." I knew that didn't make a lick of sense, but it was what came to my head. That was the easiest way to explain. They were alien.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." He said, leaning back on his elbows.

"Where are you from?" I asked, as if it were the first time I had seen him. Everything happened so quickly- the shop exploding, the living plastic- me leaving everything behind. I never stopped to think, to really look at him. Now that I had time to, I wasn't sure what I was seeing.

"All over the place."

"They all speak English." I voiced.

"No - you just _hear_ English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain - translates." That threw me off. This machine just got in my brain, without any kind of permission.

"It's inside my brain?" I asked, just to clarify.

"Well, in a good way." So that was a yes.

"Your machine gets inside my head." I said, starting to sound a bit angry. "It gets inside and it _changes _my mind," I seethed. "And you _didn't even ask?_" I growled, shocking the Doctor.

"I didn't think about it like that." He admitted.

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South!" I hissed, taking a moment to calm down. He wasn't the only one to blame here, but he sure as hell held a bit of responsibility. "Who are you then, _Doctor?_ What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" He sat up and turned away.

"I'm just The Doctor." I rolled my eyes. That's all he ever said. 'I'm the Doctor.' Okay, but Doctor _Who?_

"From what planet?"

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" He reminded me, reigniting my anger.

"Where are you from?!" I shouted back.

"What does it matter?" He said, voice never changing.

"Tell me who you are!"

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright?" He burst, suddenly angered. Good, at least he had another side besides goofy. "All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" I gave a sarcastic nod and looked towards him.

"Yeah, and I'm here too because _you brought me here_, so just tell me!" But he didn't tell me. He only stood and walked away, just as the intercom beeped on over head.

"Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes." I sat there a moment, trying to calm down. Man this guy knew how to push my buttons. I thought about some of the other times I used to get so mad at my mates and they would always say the same things… I smiled at the memory.

I stood and walked back over to the Doctor. I knew I had been harsh. "Alright..." I said, grabbing his attention. "As my mate Shareen says... don't argue with the designated driver." Although I had his attention, he didn't turn towards me. I sighed internally and took out my mobile. "Can't exactly call for a taxi... there's no signal." He turned towards me now. "We're out of range, just a bit!" I said, trying to sound light hearted.

"Tell you what..." He took the phone from me and I stepped closer. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery..." He took the backing off my phone and aimed the sonic at it. I smiled at the goofy term.

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?" I asked, and the Doctor nodded, turning to me.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?" I shook my head, and smiled.

"Nah, failed hullabaloo." He winced, like that was a bad one to fail.

"Oooh." He put the battery back in the phone and turned it on before handing it back to me. "There you go." I took it and glanced at it, uncertain. When I looked back up, he was nodding. Shrugging, I scrolled through my contacts until I found my mum's number.

"Hello?" I gasped. It worked!

"Mum?" I said in disbelief.

"Oh, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked, hearing the shock in my voice. "Samantha? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits! You should get your money back. Go on! There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day!" I laughed, knowing she was right. I never phoned unless something had happened. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, and then slowed down. "You all right, though?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"What day is it?" I asked, ignoring her question. It had been maybe an hour or two for me, but how long had I actually been gone?

"Wednesday." She said, sounding suspicious. "All day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what, put a quid in that lottery syndicate, I'll pay you back later." I smiled.

"Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause I might be late home." I said, covering my tracks. I knew the Doctor could take me back to right after the phone call, but I still wanted to be cautious.

"Is there something wrong?" My mum sounded concerned.

"No! I'm fine!" I assured her. About twenty minutes ago that would have been a lie, but talking to my mum always seemed to help my mood. There was just something about knowing she was there that always solved my problems. "Top of the world!" The Doctor laughed when I turned and winked. "Bye Mum."

"Bye love." My mum hung up, and I lowered the mobile in shock.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." The Doctor said, breaking the silence.

"That was 5 billion years ago. So... she's dead now." I replied. "Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are." The Doctor said. Right as he said that, the ship shuddered. "That's not supposed to happen." Now, most would be shocked and concerned about the fact that the ship had just shuddered- like I was- but the Doctor seemed pleased and giddy… Just one more weird thing about him, I guess.

THIRD PERSON:

The Steward was still trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. "Well, what was it? I'm just getting green lights at this end." He asked control before activating the intercom to soothe the guests. "Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thank you." As the intercom clicked off, so did the calm demeanor of his voice. "The whole place shook! I felt it! I've hosted all sorts of events on platforms 1, 3, 6 and 15 and I've never felt the slightest tremor. I warn you, if this lot decide to sue... I'm going to scan the infrastructure." He went to scan the infrastructure when he noticed odd readings. "What's that?" He heard a metallic clicking behind him, but didn't pay attention to it. "Control, I don't want to worry you, but I'm picking up readings..." The computer beeped as Control responded. "I have no idea! Well, they're small, and the scan says they're metal..." It beeped again as Control continued to ask idiotic questions like what they looked like. "I don't know what they look like!" The metallic clicking had been getting louder as he spotted a spider pattering on his desk. "Although, I imagine they might look rather like that..." He muttered to himself. "You're not on the guest list... how did you get on board?" Control kept talking in his ear, but he wasn't paying attention. The spider seemed to be mocking him as he pressed a yellow button on the control panel. The Stewards eyes went wide with horror as a computerized voice boomed out.

"Sunfilter deactivated."

"No. No!" He shouted.

"Sunfilter descending." As it began to descend, he looked around frantic for a solution.

"No! Sunfilter, up! No, no, no!" He began pressing any buttons he could find, but the filter was almost completely down. "Sunfilter up! Sunfilter up!" A blinding light engulfed the room.

"Sunfilter descending." The Steward screamed one final time, then silence. Outside the room, the metallic spider crawled through an air vent, unharmed and prepared to cause more destruction.

** A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I just started back to school so I've been insanely busy! So yeah, read and review and whatever else I'm forgetting. Oh! And I'm BETAing a Grey's Anatomy story called History Repeating Itself. It's by Lonely-Writer-Girl if you wanna check it out. While you're checking things out, go find Hannah's Story under the Criminal Minds bit! Thanks!**


End file.
